Starbursts
by InK-on-her-fingers
Summary: It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were dying and it was hot as hell. On days like this girls like you should be out and about enjoying the new hot weather. Instead here you were, stuck inside with a nasty cold trying to clear the third chapter of persona Q (and kicking major ass mind you). (The OC is you, reader insert)
_**Ink:**_ Okay, I'm gonna be flat out honest.

I don't really do khr anymore, even though I love it.

Either way, It's been a long time since I've posted on here so go easy on me?

This is also on AO3 , my screen name there is Keitaro.

I don't own undertale or the underswap Au.

(I'm also new to reader insert but meh)

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside.

Birds were singing, flowers were dying and it was hot as hell.

On days like this, girls like you should be out and about enjoying the new hot weather.

Especially after the hard winter Ebott had.

Instead here you were, stuck inside with a nasty cold trying to clear the third chapter of persona Q (and kicking major ass mind you).

Dodging the jerky pathway of a F.O.E always left you feeling tense but satisfied.

 _~ Nice to meet you, where ya been?~_

Ugh, no please, why now?

Rolling over as fast as you cold numbed body would let you you reached for your obnoxious phone on your cluttered side table with a sigh.

Then grunt because damn if it wasn't far.

You feel your fingers brush the smooth surface of your screen before plummeting off the left side of your bed.

"_? _? Are you there sugar Bee?"

Great, you'd slid the bar down to answer and now you mom would have to listen to you dying on the floor.

"One sec Ma, I'm a little..tied up at the moment."

You allow yourself to snort at you own dorky humor as you untangled your long legs from your pizza print bed sheets.

Finally freed from your tight spaced prison you grunt and groan as much as physically possible as you pull yourself back on to your sleep rumpled bed.

"Bee baby, you really should push your bed closer to that wall."

Rolling your eyes you feel your face begin to burn at your mother's teasing.

"I would but then the neighbors would think an assassin finally broke in to end me."

"Finally? Have you been making enemies _?"

You could hear the eye roll in her sweet voice.

"All day ery day Ma. Especially that coffee table you gave me last year."

You grimace as you re-live all the times your poor unsuspecting toes suffered at the hands of that damned table.

"You said the same thing about the dinning room chairs honey, oh and the couch, the dresser in your old room, heck even the washer machin-"

You cringe at the lengthening list of of inanimate objects that decided to pick on you.

"That machine is evil!"

Explaining the bruises you had acquired from sleeping wildly and your "incidents" with everyday appliances was hard to explain at work.

Moving your bed away from the wall had been one of your weak attempts to lessen the problem.

"Anyway dear, how're you feeling today? You sound a little better."

She was right, you did feel a little better today.

Well, if better meant feeling like you were only half dead as opposed to being a full on zombie.

"Yeah a bit. Still have a river of snot dripping out my nose and down the back of my throat though."

You snicker as you mom makes loud gagging noises on her end.

"Gross kid, real gross. I'll drop of more soup on my way to Aunt's. Get some rest baby girl."

Sighing melodramatically you flop back against your pillows as loud as possible.

"Yes Mother I think I shall, I'm feeling rather faint. I-I think I can see the light. Is that you God?"

You smile and snort as your Mothers laughter assaults your ears before the sound of her ending the call clicks through.

Well then, Zen kun and Rei Chan needed you.

* * *

Two weeks later found you sitting in front of a canvas at the back of Art 2 with teal and lavender all over you pants and arms.  
It was quiet and pretty empty save for some students on the right side of the room doing their own thing.

Gosh you wouldn't have your Thursday afternoon any other way.

Being sick gave you an excuse to catch up on lost sleep but it had gotten dull rather quickly and you'd missed just sitting in front of a canvas so badly-

"E-excuse me, d-do mind if I set u-p here?"

Surprised by the sudden voice your hand jerked wildly across the coy face you'd been working on for the past half hour.

You grimace at the streak of blue trailing haphazardly from the bottom of the right eye to the left corner of the unfinished mouth."

"I-I'm so sorry!"  
You finally look up at the person, a woman by the sound of it and freeze for a second.

She's a monster.

A very pretty, very blue fish monster.

Her visible bright yellow eye is filled with horror, her shoulders hunched forward and hands shaking.

"N-no it's fine! I was the one too into my work!"  
You're quick to reassure her, it looked like she might have a heart attack at any second.

"A-ah, I'll j-just g-go sit o-over there-"

"No! No, no no, sit here."

She looks shocked but complies none the less.

You look away to give her some space as she begins to set up, your eyes catch the eyes of a girl sitting across the room.  
Her eyes are brown and sleepy, her hair black and pulled back in a messy bun.

She seems incredibly interested in the girl next to you.

Wait, what was her name anyway?

Feeling like the world's biggest idiot you turn to introduce yourself.

Properly.

"Um excuse me?"  
It was her turn to jump, her unused paint brush flying.

You catch it quickly before it can sail over your head and hit 's desk.

You smirk victoriously and hand it back to her.

Her blue scales turn purple as she accepts her brush from you.

"T-thank you."

"No problem. I just wanted to say my name's _."

She smiles weakly at you.

"M-my name's Undyne."

Undyne huh?

You could get used to that.


End file.
